Talk:Archives: Gretrix
"Once a player has filled all four pits surrounding a hole, he captures the contents of that hole. The hole is then closed and forbidden to be entered in." False! A center square which has all four of its corner spaces occupied may have playing pieces moved inside inside it (pieces moved through such squares are still in play, but pieces coming to rest in such squares are removed from play). "A player must move if he can. He must pass if he can't until he can move again." False! There is no passing in this game. There is NO situation in which a player cannot move. Either one player will eliminate all his/her opponents OR there is a stalemate in which two or more players can continue to move, but do not wish to eliminate their own pieces by moving them into a square will all four of its corner spaces occupied. "At the end all marbles have been captured." False! In order to win one player has to have pieces remaining in play. In the case of a stalemate two or more players will have pieces remaining in play. "The player who captured more marbles wins the game." False! The winner is the person with the most marbles left in play at the end of the game. It does not matter how many pieces are "captured" or removed from the board by any single player. This is a rule variation only. This article contains numerous false statements. Do the authors even have a copy of this game? I do because I am the inventor! "At his turn a player picks up the contents of a hole, which must contain at least one of his own marbles and distributes them contiguously, one by one, in a snake-like pattern into other holes." This is COMPLETELY WRONG! A player can only move pieces of his own color from one square to another. Pieces "knocked" (the correct term) from the squares into the corner spaces can only be done so one at a time. A player can only remove multiple pieces from a square when they have filled in all the four corner spaces ("cornering"). "* The direction of sowing may be changed as often as you want, but each time only orthogonally." False. The number of spaces a piece may be moved is determined by the number of open corner spaces around the square its in (1, 2, 2, or 4). "* A hole may be only visited once." False. This is a rule variation. "* After the player has sown his last marble in a hole, one marble is picked up from this hole and put up in an unoccupied pit at its corner. " LOL, last marble - the play can only move one piece at a time. This article has nothing to do with the game - it doe snot follow the published rules booklet. ---David Schotanus ::The description was actually based on the BoardGameGeek article (probably by Richard Hutnik). Please, add your comments there too. - --Mr Mancala 08:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::The article will be moved to the archives as it doesn't appear to describe a "sowing game". -Mr Mancala 08:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Remove Content: False Accusations of Authorship; False Product Claims; Violation of Privacy Laws (Contact Information) Note: Moved from: http://mancala.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mr_Mancala As the inventor of this game: http://mancala.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Archives:_Gretrix 1. I want all information pertaining to this game removed from your site. 2. The bottom of this page has the following: “This article has nothing to do with the game - it doe snot follow the published rules booklet. ---David Schotanus” Why are you publising a FALSE author’s name? This is NOT the person who published the comments on this article’s talk page. The person you are accusing of authoring the comments is a senior citizen who has never used a computer, let alone the internet. If you hover your mouse over the name of the person you are accusing of authoring these comments a small popup will display a isp number of the person you are accusing. This is a violation of privacy laws and I would really suggest it be removed to avoid letigation. Exactly where do you get off publishing a person's isp for hackers to grab. ---David Schotanus : 1. Nothing will be removed. In fact, everything will be kept here to prove any criminal acts committed by these "anonymous" IPs who claimed to be David Schotanus. 2. The IP addresses prove that you have written both the statements on the Gretrix talk page and the statements on my user talk page. David Schotanus is well-known for his weird internet activities, so what you say ("he never used a computer") is a lie. 3. You have agreed to have your IP published (it's in the history), when you contributed to the talk page. 4. It is not a "violation of privacy laws" (ridiculous). 5. Your IP has been banned. Mr Mancala 07:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Revision history of "User talk:Mr Mancala" # (cur) (prev) 08:00, December 25, 2010 Mr Mancala (Talk | contribs | block) (9,954 bytes) (→Remove Content: False Accusations of Authorship; False Product Claims; Violation of Privacy Laws (Contact Information)) (rollback | undo) # (cur) (prev) 07:59, December 25, 2010 Mr Mancala (Talk | contribs | block) (9,934 bytes) (undo) # (cur) (prev) 05:50, December 25, 2010 216.51.155.157 (Talk | block) (9,520 bytes) (→Remove Content: False Accusations of Authorship; False Product Claims; Violation of Privacy Laws (Contact Information): new section) (undo)